


Peter Parker Funny Moments

by LokiLetsDoLamp



Series: Avengers One Shots [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Domestic Avengers, Iron Dad, Irondad, Meme, Memes, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Protective Avengers, Superfamily (Marvel), Vines, spider son, spiderson, vine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLetsDoLamp/pseuds/LokiLetsDoLamp
Summary: Funny (and cute) Peter Parker moments.





	1. Stuck on the Ceiling

Peter and Tony were in the workshop fixing up Peter's suit. It got a little damaged when Peter was saving someone from a burning building. They also upgraded his web shooters. They held more and his webs were stickier.

Peter changed into his suit. "You can turn around now, Mr. Stark." He said. Tony turned around.

"Let's try those new webs." Tony suggested. He flinched when Peter screamed and jumped to the roof.

"What the hell kid?!" Tony scolded.

"There's a spider!!!" Peter squealed. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You're the Spider-Man! You're not supposed to be scared of spiders." He said. "Now get down from there." Tony commanded.

"But it's big." Peter whined.

"Will you come down if I kill it?" Tony asked. Peter nodded in response.

"Where is this spider?" Tony asked. Peter pointed at a space on the floor behind Tony. He turned around and saw a giant wolf spider.

Tony screamed like a girl and ran to the other side of the room. "You didn't tell me it was that big!" He screeched.

"Get hairspray and a lighter!" Peter shouted as the spider started crawling. Tony opened a cabinet and grabbed 2 cans of hairspray that was there for the plot. He then took a red lighter and orange lighter out of his pocket.

Peter jumped off the roof and hid behind Tony. He gave Peter the orange lighter and a can of hairspray. They both slowly inched towards the spider. It started moving a little faster and they both shrieked and fired randomly.

Pepper walked in to see the scene. Tony and Peter were both screaming, their eyes shut tight while pointing a lighter and hairspray that made a small torch in random directions.

"What is going on in here?!" Pepper shouted. The two stopped and looked at Pepper. She looked furious.

"There is a spider!" Tony defended. Pepper rolled her eyes. Pepper rolled her eyes and saw the spider on the floor in front of her. She crushed it with her high heel.

"Happy now?" She asked.

"Very." Peter sighed. Pepper lifted her foot and a billion tiny spiders piled out. Peter screamed and jumped onto the roof, while Tony rabidly fired again.

Pepper stepped back. "FRIDAY, can you clean this up?" She asked.

"Of course." The AI responded. Jarvis sprayed bug spray all over the lab.

Tony and Peter finally relaxed. Pepper just rolled her eyes and left the room. But then Peter saw another bug and was back on the ceiling.

"A roach" He screeched.

Let's just hope Tony isn't scared of roaches too.


	2. Shuri and Peter Love Vines...and T'Challa is Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is purely crack. I don't know why I made this...but I did. You're welcome.

Shuri, T'Challa and Peter are hanging out for the plot.

"I'll be right back," T'Challa said. He got up from the couch and made his way to Shuri's lab.

T'Challa is tired of Shuri's pranks. He's going to scare the living crap out of her...and Peter because he always helps her.

T'Challa comes back with a gun. Peter and Shuri are looking at memes.

T'Challa shoots the gun at the ceiling, creating a giant hole and rubble falls all over Peter and Shuri.

"THIS IS WHY MOM DOESN'T FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Shuri and Peter shout at the same time.

"You know vine compilations!! My waifu, we must ride into the sunset together!" Peter said.

Suddenly a unicorn appeared into thin air and Shuri and Peter rode off into the sunset.

T'Challa's plan failed. A tear slips down his eye.

Shuri and Peter were never seen again.

It is assumed that they are still riding off into the sunset on that unicorn to this day.


	3. He's a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me, sir, he's a prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short crack chapter because I have no life.

Peter's class was learning about Norse mythology. "Who's Loki?" a student asked.

"A villain." the teacher replied.

"Excuse me, sir, he's a prince." Peter said, clearly offended.

"He attacked New York." Flash sneered.

"He was brainwashed!" Peter shouted.

"And how would you know?" Flash asked. "You don't know him."

Peter smirked and Loki strutted into the class, t-posing. "YOU BETTER STOP! YOU BETTER STOP!" he shouted.

"This is slander!!!!" Loki screeched.

Loki became a Gen Z icon after Ned uploaded the incident to YouTube.


End file.
